powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Strickler
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Professor Strickler is a classroom-like school-themed monster serving Sledge and later Snide. Character History The Professer's homeworld was destroyed by Heckyl a long time ago. Later, he was seen among the cells of Sledge's Ship. Professor Strickler is later seen serving Heckyl afterwards the ship's crash while also recapping about what Heckyl did to his planet. Professor Strickler's first major appearance is in the episode "Freaky Fightday" where he is summoned by Snide to capture the Rangers' Energems, he presenting Lord Arcanon with a body switching device, Singe mocks the monster, but Strickler shows him what is does by switching his body with a Vivix, impressed by the ability, he send him to Earth and even tells him to reanimated two monsters to aid him, Wrench reanimates Nightmare and Game Face and send the three monsters to Earth, Strickler and Game Face argue of who goes first until the Red, Pink, Black and Blue Rangers came in, Nightmare used the Switch Eraser to switch the Red and Pink Rangers' bodys and later does the same thing with the Black and Blue Rangers, after the Rangers get shock of getting each of their body's switch, the three monsters ambushed them, the Rangers try to fight back, but because their in new bodys, they get different weapons, resulting them get a beat down, the Green and Gold Rangers came in, but Nightmare was able to switch their bodys as well, however, the two Rangers were able to used their weapons just fine and takes out the three monsters, now over powered, Professor Strickler and the two monsters teleported away, the later returned in the mountain tops with the Rangers appearing, the Rangers montage, but it was a trick for Nighmare sneak up on the Rangers and switch the Green and Blue Rangers' bodys, and the Red and Gold Rangers' bodys, the three monsters were about to ambush them again, but the Rangers the Dino Steel to battle the monsters and gave each of the Rangers back their personal weapon to take on the monsters, but the Rangers were still out match, but right before they could finish them off however, the Silver Ranger came into battle, but Nightmare manages to switch the Silver Ranger and Professor Strickler with the Switch Eraser, after a long duel the Pink Ranger (in the Gold Ranger's body) manages to make Nightmare drop the Switch Eraser, allowing the Red Ranger (in the Pink Ranger's body) to use the T-Rex Smash on the devise, switching the bodys back to the right person, with the Titano Saber Final Strike, Strickler was taken out, but he (along with Nightmare and Game Face) was enlarge by the Magna Beam, the Rangers summons the Dino Charge Zotrds and formed the Dino Charge Ultrazord, and with the Titano Cannon Final Strike, Professor Strickler (along with Nightmare and Game Face) is destroyed one and for all. Personality Personality-wise, Professor Strickler acts very much like a school teacher, he is incredible smart but he will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation:' Professor Strickler can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal *'School Sword:' Strickler is armed with a stick that he can use has a sword for combat. **'Lighting Effect:' Strickle can power up his sword with red lighting for an increase in power. *'The Switch Eraser:' Professor Strickler carrys an eraser-like switching device that he can use to switch his enemys' bodys, the bodys will return back to their rightful place if the Switching Eraser is destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Professor Strickler is voiced by Emmett Skilton. Notes *Originally, Strickler's name was Teacher on the profile for his toy before his actual name was used. *Professor Strickler is the fifth monster outlaw in the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge series to lack any projectile/firepower-type attack, the first being Puzzler, the second being Nightmare, the third being Spell Digger, and the fourth being Scumlaw. **This is actually very odd, as Professor Strickler has a gatlin-gun on his left arm, but he is never seen using it once in the episode. *His original scheme was given to Smokescreen, in the US dub, during Dino Charge. *During Dino Charge, this monster can be seen among the cells on Sledge's Ship. Appearances * Power Rangers Dino Charge **Episode 1: Powers From the Past **Episode 3: A Fool's Hour **Episode 19: Wishing for a Hero * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge **Episode 1: When Evil Stirs **Episode 16: Freaky Fightday See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens Category:Evil PR Rangers